A Super Day
by psav2005
Summary: AU, Oneshot. A former Power Ranger is in the Super Bowl, and his girlfriend is a cheerleader. The couple returns home for the big game


**A Super Day**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, this is my new story, an AU Tommy/Kim one-shot. Now some of you may be thinking, gosh not another Tommy/Kim, there are so many, and that may be true, but there isn't one by me, and this one is different, it involves my one passion, which for those who know me, they know I'm talking about sports. Again is this AU, instead of going to school for a PhD, Tommy went to play football. The short summary is this, Tommy is quarterbacking the Tampa Bay Bucs in Super Bowl XXXVII, he's back with Kim, and she's a cheerleader. The reason I chose Tampa and Super Bowl 37 is I wanted Tommy on a Florida team, and a game that was played in California. As time goes on I hope to have more sports related one-shots with various PR characters. I hope you enjoy this story, and please review._**

**_Summary: AU, One-shot. A former Power Ranger is in the Super Bowl, and his girlfriend is a cheerleader. The couple returns home for the big game._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney and all things NFL/football are owned by the National Football League or the NCAA._**

**Thank you ****sailormoon1982 for catching an error, I put Tanya as Zach's gf instead on Angela, its fixed now.**

As Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart got off the Tampa Bay Buccaneers team plane at the San Diego airport, the couple just smiled at each other and said we're home.

This was the first time Tommy had been in California since he graduated high school. Tommy was the star quarterback of the Angel Grove football team, and got a full ride to play for his favorite team, the University of Texas. Tommy was returning to his original home of Austin, Texas, where he lived until his family moved to Angel Grove. He sat out in the 1997 season as a red-shirt, but 1998 he made a huge impact, as he started his red-shirt freshmen year. He broke many Texas freshmen records in leading the Longhorns to a Big 12 South title, and a Big 12 Championship Game victory over Kansas State. Texas got invited to a BCS Bowl, the Sugar Bowl in New Orleans, where they defeated Ohio State 37-17. During the 1999 season he did the one thing he didn't do the year before, beat Texas' arch-rival Oklahoma. Texas again won the Big 12, defeating Colorado in the title game. Texas returned to the BCS, defeating Alabama 34-21 in the Orange Bowl in Miami.

Tommy decided to skip his last two years at Texas and enter the 200 NFL Draft. Tampa Bay, who was in the NFC Title Game the year before, traded up to the three pick to take Tommy, making him the first QB taken in the draft. Tommy didn't play in the 2000 season, waiting behind starter Brad Johnson. Tommy got to start in 2001 and took his team to the NFC Title game, losing at St. Louis. With the next season's Super Bowl in San Diego he was determined to get Tampa to the Super Bowl, and he did, defeating Philadelphia in the NFC Title Game.

As for Kimberly, it was the first time she was in California since the whole Divatox thing. When she returned to Florida she continued to train for the Pan Global Games, and in 1998 she won two Gold Medals. Kimberly would join the 2000 Olympic Gymnastics Team, as she won a Gold and Silver Medal in Australia. Once Kimberly returned to Florida she moved to Tampa and opened her own studio, dedicated to her two favorite passions, gymnastics and cheerleading. The Pink Crane Cheerleading and Gymnastics Studio opened, and was a big hit. Though Kim was the owner, she found time to teach classes in both areas, and she even became the head cheerleading coach at a local Tampa High School. At one of her practices she heard the girls talking about opening on the Buccaneers squad, and they told her she should try. She did and she made the 2002 team.

Now how are Tommy and Kim back together you ask? Well when Kim was leaving the complex, guess who she ran into, Tommy. It was awkward at first, but Tommy opened up and invited her over to dinner, and to talk. That was a gurgling process, but in the end they agreed to be friends. It wouldn't last though, deep down they just loved each other too much, and after Week 1 of the season, they were a couple again.

Back to the story, Tommy and Kim were back home, in California. Tommy made a promise to get to this game, and he fulfilled it, and the couple had a surprise for all their friends in Angel Grove.

After a Monday morning practice and watching film, the team was allowed to get around the town of San Diego, but Tommy and Kim headed north, about an hour and a half north, to a town known as Angel Grove. Though the two hadn't been in the state since 1997, they did keep in touch with their friends, telling them they had a surprise for them, and to meet at their own favorite hangout, the Youth Center.

Ernie had returned from South America and reopened the place, and Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Justin had opened their dojo, and it was connected to the youth center. Jason's girlfriend Trini and Adam's girlfriend Tanya were both teachers at Angel Grove High, Tanya teaching music, and Trini teaching history. Rocky's girlfriend Aisha worked at an Animal Shelter. Zach, his girlfriend Angela, and Kat had opened a dance studio in Angel Grove. In one half Zach and Angela taught hip-hop dancing and on the other half Kat taught ballet. Kat's boyfriend Billy worked for a company creating inventions about 45 minutes east of Angel Grove.

Tommy and Kim told their friends to meet them at the Youth Center at 3:30pm, and everyone was able to. Once the couple got their screams were heard as Trini, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Angela rushed at their friend. The guys kept it quieter, with their different handshakes. Then the couple gave their friends the surprise, tickets and on field passes for the Super Bowl. They were all shocked and so excited to be going. The rest of the day the group reminisced until Tommy and Kim had to return to San Diego.

Tuesday was to be a fun day, it was media day. After practice Tommy and his teammates had to sit out in the California sun for an hour and be asked questions like if you were a tree what tree you would be. His favorite question was what were his favorite colors growing up, and of course he answered his ranger colors, using made up reasons for why. His friends back in Angel Grove watching this let out a huge laugh.

The rest of the week was pretty boring, practices ruled, and the team they weren't allowed out grew. Finally the night before the game, Tommy had the butterflies, but with Kim right next to him that took the game off his mind. When he woke up Super Bowl Sunday he was ready, the most ready he had ever been.

Once the team was at the stadium Tommy was in the zone. Tommy only acknowledged his friends and Kim once during the warm-ups, and right before intros he gave Coach John Gruden something to hold onto for him. Oakland was first for intros, and then Tampa, and Tommy was last.

"And the quarterback for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, and third year player from the University of Texas, from nearby Angel Grove, California, Number Six, TOMMY OLIVER."

The crowd went nuts; his friends in the front row behind the Tampa bench the most nuts, as he ran through the tunnel made by the cheerleaders and teammates. He was ready, and the Raiders didn't stand a chance.

Tampa Bay defeated Oakland 48 to 21 in Super Bowl XXXVII. Tommy finished the game 18 of 34 for 215 yards and 2 touchdowns. His defense was the key though, as they picked off Oakland's Rich Gannon 5 times, 3 for touchdowns, as Dexter Jackson won MVP. After the game Tommy went right to Kim and planted a big kiss on her, and hugged on his friends. Tommy and Kim then made it to the podium.

After Tampa's owner, president, and head coach got the trophy, it went to Tommy. Tommy kissed the trophy before holding it up to the sky and looking up. He had to do a double take, as he saw Zordon's face in the sky, nodding his head a smiling; Tommy smiled back before for the trophy on, and then being interviewed.

"This is the greatest feeling in the world, and to do it so close to home, with so many friends here is just awesome. Back before the season I made a promise to myself to make it to this game and return home. To the city of Tampa Bay this is for you. I have to thank god, the Tampa Bay organization for trading up to draft me, Coach Gruden, all my friends that here, and of course my loving girlfriend, who I have a surprise for."

Tommy then turned to Coach Gruden and asked him for what he gave him before the game, a small black box. Tommy got onto one knee, as Kim started to tear up.

"Kimberly, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I know we went through a rough stretch there, but we got over it and we are now stronger then ever, and he have all are friends to support us. Kim I'll love you til the end, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

Tommy opened the box to reveal and beautiful pink and white diamond ring. Kimberly was in tears and she looked at the beautiful and more tears followed. Her dream had finally come true.

"Of course I'll marry you," she responded

Tommy got up and twirled Kim like he did when she agreed to go out with him the first time. After he but her down the couple shared a kiss. Tommy's coaches and teammates congratulated him and Kim as they continued to pass the trophy around. The two then left the stage to see their friends, and get more congratulations.

After the team celebration in the locker room Tommy and Kim were the last Tampa Bay people to leave the stadium. The lights were off, and it was dark outside. The couple looked at each other and said we're home. The couple then kissed and walked off to their car, ready to party with their friends.

**_A/N: To those football fans, yes the Boise State player proposing to his cheerleader girlfriend after the Fiesta Bowl was the inspiration for the proposal part of the story, along with being bored in a three hour sports management class. As I said in the beginning I plan on having more sports related one-shots, mostly around times of big sporting events. Now something may come up before this, but I know for sure my next sport related one-shot will be out next month, and about the NCAA basketball tournament. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and please review._**


End file.
